


His/Her Angelique

by Diana924



Category: Penny Dreadful (TV)
Genre: Ambiguity, Crossdressing, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Prostitution, Wall Sex
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-26
Updated: 2015-05-26
Packaged: 2018-04-01 09:05:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4013866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diana924/pseuds/Diana924
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i> Il limite, sai che un limite e che non dovresti mai superarlo ma sono anni che ti beffi di quell’idea.</i>
  <br/>
  <i>Prima la piccola, innocente Brona, è stata così spaventata da te la puttanella irlandese che non l’hai rimpianta più di tanto. Poi Ethan Chandler e quella si che è stata una scopata eccellente, un vero che poi non sia più tornato da te.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	His/Her Angelique

Il limite, sai che un limite e che non dovresti mai superarlo ma sono anni che ti beffi di quell’idea.

Prima la piccola, innocente Brona, è stata così spaventata da te la puttanella irlandese che non l’hai rimpianta più di tanto. Poi Ethan Chandler e quella si che è stata una scopata eccellente, un vero che poi non sia più tornato da te.

E ora … Angelique forse è la donna per te, solo che non è una donna ma gli abiti le stanno così bene. Arguta, spiritosa e maliziosa, un vero peccato che sia una puttana, l’idea di farla partecipare ai tuoi festini è eccitante. Angelique stretta nel suo bustino di stecche di balena mentre si fa accarezzare da uomini e donne e tiene il suo sguardo puntato su di te, invitandoti. Forse l’idea non ti entusiasma poi così tanto pensi premendola contro il muro, Angelique è solo tua, ne faresti tranquillamente la tua mantenuta se ne avessi il capriccio. Geme contro la sua bocca prima di cercare le tue labbra, quelle labbra sono affamate come quelle di un uomo e allo stesso tempo delicate come quelle di una vergine la sua notte di nozze.

Non ha petto e nel momento in cui infili le mani sotto le gonne la sua illusione crolla. Lo senti tra le tue mani, duro, pulsante, desideroso d’attenzione, quello è senza alcun dubbio un membro maschile e Angelique geme sempre di più.

L’abito sta diventando un ostacolo ma la fermi prima che accenni a toglierselo, tu più di tutti sai quanto un’illusione sia importante, solo Vanessa Ives era degna di conoscere il tuo segreto ma ti ha respinto, e Angelique … forse col tempo.

Ti lecca sensualmente le dita mentre con l’altra mano continui a toccarla e poi lentamente fai scivolare il primo dito, uomo, donna, androgina, non ti è mai importato cosa sia, sai solo che ti piace possederla.  
Senti le tue dita affondare nella tua schiena, unghie lunghe da donna su mano da uomo e tutto quello ti eccita, lei lo sa, tu lo sai, muovi velocemente le dita per dilatarla il minimo e poi entri in lei. Ti muovi con forza e lei asseconda le tue spinte come una brava puttana, Angelique è la tua puttana, solo tua pensi mentre ti muovi con forza dentro di lei.

Angelique geme il tuo nome, sentirla dire quella parola ti inebria, nessuno lo ha mai detto con una voce simile, Dorian, Dorian e ancora Dorian, c’è così tanto desiderio e così tanto peccato in quelle sillabe, se solo sapesse.

Le sposti la gonna e continui a muoverti, dopo sul letto la priverai di gonna, sottoveste, bustino e tutto il resto e allora Angelique sarà senza alcun dubbio un uomo di cui ignori il nome ma per il momento è Angelique, la tua magnifica puttana androgina. Quel corpo fasciato in quegli abiti ti inebria, tutto in lei, o lui, eccita i tuoi sensi stanchi, quello che più temi, dopo il tuo dipinto, è la noia e Angelique per fortuna è un ottimo sostituto alla noia.

Raggiungi l’apice nel sentire i muscoli del suo corpo contrarsi attorno al tuo membro, non sai cosa sia Angelique e nemmeno t’importa, per una volta Dorian Gray non vuole sapere chi sia il partner che a breve urlerà il suo nome.


End file.
